To generate sound, use is usually made of loudspeakers which have one or more diaphragms which are set vibrating. The loudspeakers can also be fabricated as a microelectromechanical system (MEMS), in which a diaphragm is, for example, produced in a silicon wafer by etching and integrated on the silicon wafer, possibly together with the activation electronics.
Diaphragms of this type in microelectromechanical systems can be fabricated by appropriate configuration as bistable diaphragms, i.e. as diaphragms which have two stable states. In the two bistable states, the diaphragm is oppositely curved. Conventionally, the bistable diaphragm is then activated to change over between the two stable states, which generates an appropriate sound wave. By the combination of a plurality of such bistable diaphragms in an arrangement, desired sound waves, for example based on a signal which contains sound information, can then be generated.
It is desirable to increase the dynamics, sound level and/or modulation depth of such arrangements in order, for example, also to reduce total harmonic distortion (THD).